Please call me
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Gray has been on a mission and promised Natsu that he would call him. But Natsu had been waiting for a while now without any calls from him. (Okay, I give up on writing a summary! I'll just go hit my head against the wall now) WARNING: Gratsu


**I own only the plot! ONLY the plot! I got this idea while listening to the song 'Why haven't you call me yet?' by Rin Kagamine(Vocaloid). You should try it, it's nice.**

* * *

Natsu was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was clenching a phone in his hand rather tightly.

'_He promised he would call..'_ he thought and wiped away a tear that had fallen. He was waiting for Gray to call him.

What had he done wrong? He was sure that Gray was happy when he went for that mission. Maybe he was just tired from being with him for so long. Or maybe he was too loud for him. Was it because of his huge appetite?

He wondered if he was still wearing that jacket he gave to him before the mission.

**Flashback**

**_"Here, happy Birthday Gray!" Natsu congratulated. He then took out a box wrapped with red papers and gave it to the surprised raven._**

**_"How did you-" _**

**_"I snuck into gramp's office and looked into your record.." the pinkette admitted and gave him a toothy grin. He looked so cute._**

**_Gray gave him a smile, opened the wrapping paper and opened the box. He gasped in awe. It was a while jacket which looked very, very expensive. How did he even afford that?_**

**_"I saved up my rewards for almost three months." Natsu answered as if reading his mind._**

**_Gray stared at him in shock. It cost THAT much?!_**

**_"It really isn't anything. I just saw it in a shop and thought that it would look good on you." Natsu lied. He had thought about all the possible gifts to get him and went on a lot of missions to afford it._**

**_Just then, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him._**

**_"Thank you, I'll make sure to wear it all the time." Gray whispered while resting his head on the other boy's shoulder._**

**_"You better!"_**

**Flashback over**

He sighed for the hundredth times that day. He looked so happy before. What if he was in trouble? What if he was taken down by some criminal?

"NO WAY!" he shouted and hit his fist against the wall. No way can something like that happen. Gray was too strong to be taken down by just some criminal. If the raven was as strong as him, he knew that nothing like that could ever happen.

"But still, why hadn't he called yet? It's been three days.." he asked himself. Happy got tired of hearing Natsu sigh a while ago so he went for a night out with the exceeds. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

The pinkette had thought about calling Gray but what if he ignored his phone call? Or if he shouted at him for calling?

He sighed yet again and laid his head on his pillow. He could only keep on waiting. Eventually, he fell asleep still holding onto the phone.

**Inside the dream**

**Natsu slowly opened his eye and saw that he was in a field. Everything around him looked so peaceful and he saw that he was the only person there.**

**"Where am I?" he asked himself and stood up.**

**Suddenly, he saw a figure walking towards him.**

**"Natsu."**

**He could recognize that voice anywhere.**

**"GRAY!" he yelled and ran towards the raven. The pinkette spread his arms wide open and hugged him.**

**To his surprised, Gray didn't hug him back. They just stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually, Natsu had to let go.**

**"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Gray didn't reply and he was getting more and more worried.**

**"Gray?" **

**"We need to talk." He said. Natsu could feel his eyes water, even he knew that when someone says that to you, it meant that they wanted to break up.**

**But still, he asked anyway "About what?"**

**"About us. I don't think we should continue." He answered swiftly and started fading away slowly.**

**"W-what? Wait! Don't go! Come back you ice block!" he tried to grab Gray's arm but could only grab thin air.**

**"GRAY!"**

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

"What…?" Natsu cracked his eyes open. He felt something wet on his face and realized that it was tears.

"It was..all..a dream?" he asked no one in particular and wiped away the tears.

_Ring._

"Who's calling me at this time of the night?" he picked up his phone which had fallen onto the floor. He almost dropped it again when he saw the name on the screen.

"Is it really him? A-am I dreaming again?" he stared at his phone in disbelieve before answering it.

"Natsu?" Gray's voice rang through the phone.

The pinkette smiled in happiness "Gray! Y-you called!"

"Well, of course! After all, I promised. Sorry for not calling for three days. I couldn't get a signal anywhere." He explained but Natsu didn't care.

'_He called! He really called!'_ he thought happily.

They then talked and talked until dawn.

Gray yawned "Alright, got to go. I've got a train to catch, see you soon!"

"Okay! You better not keep me waiting or I'll kick you into next Friday!" Natsu warned and laughed.

"I swear I won't, and I doubt you could do that." Gray laughed before hanging up.

* * *

**What's with me a fluffs? I really want to write a serious fanfic but every time it turns out funny or a fluff. I guess I have to make do with what I have.**

**Review please! And sorry for any mistakes, I always end up writing at night or evening. **


End file.
